


How Clingy

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Casual, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Supposed to be during Summertime in Bali, junbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: June and Hanbin spend a whole lot of time together during their time in Bali.





	How Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> My main ship is Double B, so i feel like i'm betraying them rn. But due to popular demand lol here it is. I hope you enjoy~

When the staff told them that they were done shooting, Hanbin was the first to thank everyone for their hard work and went to find their manager. To say it was a tiring day would be an understatement, and to say it wasn’t fun.. Well, it was, in a sense. 

Everyone had their own plans to get them through the night in this foreign place, but they really needed a translator with them since they struggled with English at times, too. He wasn’t going to even bother with all that, especially at night. It’s not like they couldn’t get recognized there either considering the amount of fans who came to the airport. It was probably in everyone’s best interest to minimize the number of idols roaming around though. 

As Hanbin headed back into the hotel, he was soon followed by an excited June. He had been pretty calm for the most part that day, but he was still a lot of fun to be around. “Oh, are we roommates again?” The most he got was a friendly nod, probably because it was still a bit noisy outside. “I forgot. Guess i have the key card for both of us.” He stated as he plucked said key card from his pocket and gave it to the younger.

“Yeah.. We also have one more day here, so don’t lose your mind just yet.” June nudged him playfully as he returned a smile. The strawberry field was basically work. Even more work than he planned to do on a ‘work vacation’, and though he was sulky about it, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. It was done and over with, at the least.

Just before they could even reach the elevator, a staff member called them out in a slight panic. “Wake up a bit early tomorrow, okay? We’re going to do a photoshoot at the swimming pool.” And with that, they were off again. Probably to inform the other members who seemed to wander off elsewhere. Jiwon told him that he was looking for some soju, but the hotel didn’t have it, and he figured that Chanwoo went with him. As for the other members, he wasn’t too concerned. Jinhwan, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk.. Couldn’t get any more responsible than that trio. He scoffed.

The elevator ride up wasn’t anything special. Cold, metallic walls in a closed, moving compartment as usual, though it had no music and all Hanbin could really look at was the person beside him. He was quickly reminded that June couldn’t swim. They all played in the pool the same day they arrived, but everyone was there and the point was to relax and just have fun. Work was another thing. It meant you had to focus and get the task done without wasting anyone’s time.

June looked a bit tense. The nervous feeling simply oozed out of the taller man, and his silence itself was concerning. “Hey, you okay?” Hanbin asked softly, and he was ready of any sort of answer he might give him. The single nod from the guy softened his expression even more, and just before the door opened, Hanbin had already held June’s hand. “It’s alright. I’ll do the shoot with you.” It was rare that they got to choose who they could do unit shoots with, but if June was like this, Hanbin wasn’t afraid to personally request for it. 

Hanbin smiled a bit in reassurance as they walked down the empty and dim hallways to find their room. Hotels always seemed to look the same to him, but maybe that’s just because he doesn’t pay enough attention to them. The standard one-color for all the walls and perhaps a bit of poor flower arrangements here and there. Suppose he shouldn’t be so judgemental about it.

“Can i take a shower first?” Hanbin asked as he stood by the bathroom with a towel over his right shoulder. He looked ready and didn’t even need permission to do so, which caused June to chuckle lightly at the sight. He was right, it wasn’t even a question as he gestured the elder to go on ahead.

As the night dawned further, June was propped up against the headboard with his iPad placed in front of him. The casing allowed it to stand on its own, and he wasn’t in the mood to keep it held in place at the moment. Hanbin crawled over onto June’s bed and immediately clinged onto his arm. He didn’t know what the boy was watching, but it was probably some foreign survival show he never bothered to know.

“Aren’t you tired of survival shows?” Hanbin said softly as he had his head leaned up against the younger’s left shoulder. He hated talking about serious things, and June didn’t like it that much either. He looked down at their hands and intertwined them while he was at it to loosen the mood. He soon saw and felt that June was tightening his grip on him, which cause him to smile visibly so.

“I guess.. I want to support those people, though. Since i know how they feel.” Hanbin found it endearing, to say the least. He had always felt sorry towards his members for having to go through so much, but he was happy enough that they’ve made it this far together. “This girl’s voice is really good, like her range is pretty big, but she has a bit of a breathing issue. Her mother’s dream was to be a singer. She lost her mother when she was younger, so she wants to be a singer for her.” June explained, and he explained a few more of the following contestants as well. Hanbin could sense that he had no real favorites and just wanted everyone to win the show.

“Was the dinner enough? Are you still hungry? We can order some dessert.” Hanbin kept his voice light and friendly whilst still not letting go of the other. “How about it? Cheesecake? Pie? Chocolate pudding? Uhmm..”

June laughs wholeheartedly at the indecisive elder and turned to kiss his forehead sweetly. Hanbin certainly was not blushing. “What about just an ice cream sundae?” His face lit up in an instant and he sat himself straight on the edge of the bed. The phone was right between their single beds, so he simply reached over to dial for room service. “Anything besides Strawberry.” Hanbin scoffs in playful dismay.

Once the dessert arrived, Hanbin didn’t even care who had to pay for it and thanked the deliverer, putting the two thick transparent bowls of chocolate and vanilla ice cream sundae on a table. He pulled the medium-sized table over by the bed and gave June his spoon, then patted the area beside him. “Come on. We can’t get ice cream on the sheets.”

The first scoop of ice cream June got was quickly forwarded towards Hanbin, airplane style. “Hey! I’m not a child!” He glared at the other, though in mock tone. 

“You act like one, though.” June had that cheeky smile on his face as Hanbin ended up accepting the scoop, then turning to attend to his own. It looked pretty big, honestly, and he wasn’t sure if he could finish it. Perhaps they should’ve only gotten one to share.

“Oh whoa, these are brownies, not chocolate ice cream.” June investigated the rest of the bowl instead of actually eating it, and Hanbin almost wanted to force feed the guy. “At least there’s a cherry on top.” He picked it up and offered it over to Hanbin, but quickly retracts it to eat it himself with a playful smile. 

Perhaps the rest of the night wasn’t too bad. They were full from dessert, but it wasn’t something terrible. While they watched the ending episode of a drama, Hanbin had been clinging onto June’s arm. He didn’t really notice until he had to reposition himself and June took it upon himself to cover them with the blanket. The bed was really not designed for two people, but they ended up falling asleep earlier than expected anyway.

。。。

The next day was a hard wake-up call. Hanbin was tired out of his mind, especially since this was not the usual sleep schedule he had. An early morning bed time, a sweet nap in the afternoon and the rest of the time for work. Well, this was still technically work, but vastly different than what he was used to.

Compared to June, Hanbin was terrible to wake up. He would whine and probably play dead even if he was already awake. June always found it amusing, and chuckled as he slapped Hanbin’s butt, though not too hard. “Get up already. We have to meet the others for breakfast.” 

Just for fun, June sat by the edge of the bed, all dressed and ready for the day, and started drumming Hanbin’s ass. Hanbin actually had the nerve to moan out in mock response, “Hanbin!” The younger exclaimed. “Just get up already, oh my God.” 

With a playful, yet sleepy, laugh, Hanbin groaned out as he rubbed his eyes and sat himself up. All he had to do was shower and head down stairs for now, so he made quick work of his limbs to get him there.

。。。

“Oh thank goodness the pool is shallow.” The amount of relief that washed over June’s features was magical. Hanbin still kept his hand intertwined with his, though, and he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

Staff, both Korean and Indonesian were huddled around the swimming pool setting up lights and cameras. There was only a few photographers there, but it all added up. They’ve been here many times before. “What about changing into this first?” A male voice spoke from only a few steps away. “And this? Yunhyeong?” It was such a blur, but Hanbin never actually left his side the whole time.

。。。

Eight hours later and there they were, out on this foreign beach alone together about an hour before sunset. There were a few people around, but it was the middle of Spring, so they didn’t expect that many to begin with. June was satisfied with the day’s events, and even more so the current. He had his arms behind his head as he laid with arrogance and a cheeky smile towards Hanbin. “Cut it out.”

“Cut what out?” He joked, but obviously he knew. June never intentionally pretended not to know something, and the amount of time he truly hasn’t made it look like he was. 

Hanbin looked off into the distance as he hugged his legs close to his chest. They were both only in a white shirt and shorts after they had to change just a few moments ago. It was definitely going to get cold soon, but at the moment, it was pretty hot. “Want to swim a bit?” Hanbin looked at him with reassurance and held his hand with care. “Just float. I’ll hold you up.”

Before too long, June was up. They both took off their tops even though it seemed not to make much of a difference considering the thin fabric. Hanbin held two of June’s fingers instead of his whole hand as he rushed them into the open water. The younger freaked out just a bit, but the bright smile Hanbin was giving him was distracting. 

June didn’t care that the sun was going to set, because there was a sun right in front of him, his sun, and it was red hot and beautiful. “You shouldn’t stare.” There was no way Hanbin could’ve read his mind, but whatever he meant, it was perfect. ‘You’ll go blind’ he kept telling himself as they went further into the water.

It was cold, and it never stopped being cold, but his beating heart wasn’t at all calm. His body heated up, probably to counter the wind. June was definitely taller than Hanbin, but his courage was much smaller than his in that moment. He should’ve read about the various sea creatures they had here, or maybe that would make it worse. Either way, wouldn’t it be better to know?

“Stop-” Hanbin snapped him out of his thoughts. What was he talking about? June looked down at his body and the water was up to his chest already. Abort. He turned back and Hanbin held his hands with a small laugh. “How can you walk so fast in water?” Hanbin looked cute.

“Hey, come closer. Well, more towards the shallow side.” He obliged, although it took him a little while to. He was much more conscious of where he was stepping after all. June couldn’t seem to let go of Hanbin this time. The little voice inside him was yelling at him. They were in a public setting, how could he be so lovestruck?

It started with a foot in front of him, and though it was nerve wrecking, it wasn’t that difficult to do. “Damn, you dancers are flexible.” Hanbin smiled with his teeth as he held his leg up as well as a hand under him.

“You’re a dancer, too.” People always thought Hanbin was good, especially with the kind of choreography he would end up putting out. They’ll end up being the death of him one of these days. Hanbin didn’t respond to it, though and simply kept up with the instructions. 

June practiced his breathing. He figured he was pretty good since he was a singer. At this point, there was practically nothing he couldn’t do, huh? He was more relaxed. “Just leave your arms out. Don’t worry, i got you.” Said in the most soothing voice imaginable. It seemed as though they were the only ones on the beach.

He kept his eyes closed for the longest time. He felt the sun hit his eyes, and chest, too. They should’ve invested in some outer body wear, or more sunscreen. After a while, he peaked an eye open to see the glowing boy. Not a moment later, he was being kissed square on the lips and he swore it was magical. But at the same time, he wasn’t floating anymore. 

“Are you a bad teacher, or am i a bad student?” June asked in between kisses. “Cause i really freaking like this.”


End file.
